moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidine
"The Souls of the past will guide us, just as they always have!" - Sidine during the invasion of Auchindoun by Teron'gor, Gul'dan and their converted Draenei followers. ______________________________________________ '''Sidine '''is an active Soulbinder in Draenor, working mainly in Auchindoun and it's surrounding burial sites: Court of Souls and Tomb of Lights. Her job is to make sure the souls are being contained and taken care of properly, along with training new Soulbinders. As of recent she made the journey to Azeroth, and found herself in Stormwind. She stayed for a few days before making her way back to Draenor through a portal. Now, she occasionally travels back and forth between the two worlds out of curiosity. Appearance Sidine is of an average height for a Draenei, her complexion, a clean white, with eyes that glow, and hair that share a similar color. Her hair is rather long, reaching just above her knees and is combed out of her face. It is sometimes braided or pulled back into a ponytail. She has a few scars that can be seen all the time. One is a large gash on her face that travels from just under her right eye down to her chin. The other is a notch from her right ear. She has others that are smaller on her hands and arms, but are usually covered. Sidine has one piercing and that is a septum ring, a small golden hoop. Wardrobe Sid is always wearing expensive or detailed robes that are always crisp and clean, not even at the bottoms of her robes. Some look more modern and of a human's style, while others are traditional Draenic attire. Along with her robes, she is often wearing clean gloves and jewelry of some sort. Weapons and Magic It is a rarity to see Sid using any weapons these days, but she used to use a mace made from true iron and elaborate crystals. As a means of defence now, she uses Holy sources. She also can call upon the souls contained in her lantern, who use to be warriors and gave their souls to be used by Sid for protection. Personality Sidine is a confident and extremely caring person, having respect for all of her friends and kind people she comes across. While being very polite to people she meets she can also be quite snarky to those who get on her nerves, or have crossed her in some way. She's a clean freak due to her upbringing and the nature of her job, she had to be. I mean, have you seen the inside of Auchindoun? It's spotless. History Growing Up Sidine's story began on Argus, roughly twenty six thousand years ago, but who's counting? She was born into a family of nobility, her father, Dhal'ul was an influential merchant and trader. Her mother, Veilunii a jeweller who made some of the most beatiful necklaces, rings, tendril cuffs, and bracelets some have known. Sidine had one older sister, Saen'ka, they loved each other very much. Her sister followed in their mothers "hoof-steps," and began practicing how to make jewellery, but ended up becoming an apprentice Artificer and worked on special crystals. Sidine tried both of her parents paths, but neither of them felt right to her. A friend of hers, who was in training to become an Anchorite told Sid of a place in the Light, a connection to the Naaru. She was instantly intrigued and went into training with her friend, she learned about the Naaru, Healing, and her favourite: Soulbinding. Soon enough she became a Soulbinder and worked in local soul burial sites for years, she was very happy doing this, and felt honoured that she could take care of her ancestors in this way. Life went on this way for a while, then she found her future husband, Uzan, he was a guard for one of the sites. They saw each other almost everyday and eventually fell in love and got married. They had no children, and didn't plan to. Years went by, thousands, and then catastrophe. As some of the Eredar began to follow Sargeras and his loyals, Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, Sidine and her family went with Velen to Oshu'gun and escaped the terrors of the Legion. Starting Anew in Draenor (WIP) Category:Draenei Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Soulbinders Category:Auchenai